1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to camera assemblies, and particularly to a camera assembly and a portable electronic device using the camera assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used electronic device, such as a panel computer, a notebook computer, or a mobile phone, is often equipped with a camera assembly. However, the existing camera assembly may have a poor sealing property, such that, dust can easily enter the camera assembly, thereby seriously affecting the image quality shot by the camera assembly. In addition, the existing camera assembly has a complicated structure and is also difficult to assemble.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.